kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky
Dies ist die englische Version des Artikels über den Hund Lucky. Folge bitte dem angegebenen Link, falls du die deutsche Version lesen wolltest. = Lucky = Main= Lucky is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a dog with fluffy, white fur and black eyes. He is very old and has been with the the Enno family since Chiaki's childhood. Lucky started out as a stray dog, that randomly came to the Enno Shrine and decided to call it his new home. Afterwards, he became grandmother Saki's pet and later was given to Chiaki. As Lucky only appears in a single chapter, his backstory never properly explained, leaving many plotholes concerning his character. Thus, it is never revealed when Saki gave him to Chiaki. Manga Lucky's Introduction Lucky first appears in the beginning of Volume 9's chapter 3, when he leaps across the table Chiaki, Akira and Saki are eating at, startling them and throwing everything off the table in the process. Lucky has stolen Chibi Zenki's food (the classic meat on a bone) and is now escaping with it. He is soon followed by a furious Chibi Zenki, at which point this turns into a game of chase. Zenki and Lucky circle around Chiaki for awhile until Chiaki gets annoyed and hits Zenki in the head, ending the chase and in a rather questionable act punishing the one who has been robbed instead of the thief. When Zenki yells and curses at Lucky, who is munching away on his prize, Akira makes a funny comment on the whole situation in an attempt to lighting things up, but involuntarily annoys Zenki even further. Zenki now challenges Akira, asking him if he wants to fight, which Akira answers by telling Zenki that he didn't mean it that way. Chiaki just sighs. She is tired and just thinks to herself that everything is going as usual. Shortly afterwards, Lucky shows Zenki that he didn't mean it that way, either. He jumps onto Zenki starts woofing in an affectionate manner. Being unaware of his own strength, he makes the Chibi fall over and now tries to lick his face. But Zenki doesn't like this and throws him off, causing Lucky to run and hide behind Chiaki. When Zenki starts ranting, Chiaki tells him that the Bracelet of Protection is still broken and shows a broken Ying/Yang symbol to him. Zenki then argues about if he's ever going to be able to become a proper Kishin again. Chiaki then teases little Chibi Zenki, just as usual. Going for a walk Lucky can be seen again when he's taken for a walk by Chibi Zenki and Chiaki after Kuribayashi had informed Chiaki about some strange happenings. Kuribayashi has seen animals being shot down out of seeminly nowhere. Chiaki obviously decides to go and investigate it. At first, everything seems rather peaceful, but then Zenki, Chiaki and Lucky meet a boy playing with his dog. An arrow is fired, hits the pup and kills it. The boy is utterly horrified and the three heroes immediately run over to him. When the unseen archer tries to shoot Chibi Zenki, Lucky notices something fishy and leaps into action. He is hit by an arrow, which causes the poor old dog to fall over. Chiaki gets worried and Chibi Zenki is on guard. He swiftly notices the foe and runs straight at the enemy, but his recklessness causes Zenki to get shot in the left shoulder. Regardless, the little Kishin tries to face his foe head on again. When the man tries to shoot the boy and Chiaki, Chiaki reacts quickly and gets the boy out of harms way, but gets cut by a bypassing arrow. Zenki takes his chance, but an arrow hits him in his left tight. He falls over and can't walk anymore. Things look really bad for Zenki, Chiaki and the boy. Oddly, Lucky is nowhere to be seen... Lucky's sacrifice The man turns into a huge, armored bug and tries to impale Chiaki, which luckily fails, but when she tries to distract him by using her Khan fire-spell. This fails as well. When the bug beastman goes for the kill and tries to shot Zenki in the head, Lucky leaps into action and takes the hit for him. But this is too much for the poor old dog, which has now three large arrows stuck in his body. (one in his left shoulder and the other two in his left flank) Chiaki is shocked and Chibi Zenki's face just turns blank as he can't grasp what just happened. He reaches out for the dog, but then Lucky quickly gets back up to gently lick the wound at Zenki's shoulder. Lucky's affectionate behaviour confuses him at first, but then the dog woofs at him and gets continuously weaker. Lucky cares about Zenki and doesn't want him to get hurt, but tears appear in the old dog's eyes as he knows that there's nothing more he can do for this little pup he barely get to know. Zenki answers the dog by trying to comfort him, but Lucky just falls over all of the sudden. Then he stays still. Chibi Zenki's face is now covered in a deep blackness as he silently mourns the dog and being faced with the harsh truth. Chiaki starts crying as well. Chibi Zenki can't take it anymore, he cries out in agony over Lucky's death, vowing to avenge the old dog. The aftermath The bug beastman just laughs in utter amusement, but Zenki is really furious. His wrath breaks his seals, turning him into his Great Demon God form. He swiftly destroys the foe at ease and eats its seed, while Chiaki tries to calm down the little boy, who also lost his pet. Zenki has returned to his Chibi form and now just stands there, staring into the distance, as he silently continues to mourn Lucky's death. Lucky's death just fuels Zenki's wrath against the evils of this world even further. They have taken another innocent live and he was one of the few beings that accepted Zenki the way he is, too. Zenki encourages Chiaki to go on. She can't just give up, because the bracelet is broken. Chibi Zenki looks up to the stars, vowing keep fighting all evils no matter how strong they are. Anime/Ingame Not only does Lucky kinda replace Lulupapa from the anime, he is also a manga exclusive character and only appears in a single chapter (the aforementioned third chapter from Volume 9). Though in a stark constrast to Lulupapa, Lucky likes Chibi Zenki and only playfully teases him to show his affection. This affection is returned when Zenki avenges Lucky's death after the latter has sacrificed himself to protect Zenki from harm. This means Lucky neither appears in the anime nor in the games and similar to Master Daisoujou dies in the same Volume that introduced him. Trivia * Lucky's way of protecting Chibi Zenki from being harmed, deeply caring about him and adopting him as his pup, even willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the little Chibi, makes him similar to Akira/Goki, who protects Chiaki from being harmed, deeply cares about her, assists her when she makes mistakes and is willing to sacrifice his life to protect her. (although the latter is more exclusive to Akira's/Goki's manga appearance) * Even if he only appears in a single chapter, Lucky might be the closest someone (besides Ozunu) ever got to being a fatherly figure towards Zenki. Which only makes it more heartbreaking when Lucky dies, as Zenki's facial expression makes it very clear how the little Kishin is completely overthrown by his emotions and sheer horror after losing his "father". |-|Gallery= Introduction Lucky steal food manga.png|Lucky as he appears when he's introduced in chapter 3. The panel shows him with the food he stole from Chibi Zenki. Lucky leaps across the table Chiaki, Akira and Saki where eating at, startling them and throwing everything off the table in the process. Lucky steal food manga 2.png|Lucky jumps Chiaki, showing his affection. She comments this in an amused manner. Zenki chase Lucky manga.png|As this was Zenki's food, a furious and hungry Chibi Zenki now chases after Lucky! Lucky steal food manga 3.png|Lucky and Zenki now keep circling Chiaki until she does what she always does: Punishing Zenki, despite the fact, that Zenki is innocent. Chiaki Akira Chibi Zenki manga.png|Lucky keeps munching on Zenki's food, while Zenki keeps cursing. When Akira starts to chuckle and makes a funny comment, Zenki gets mad at him and Akira quickly tells Zenki that he didn't mean to insult him, while Chiaki is just tired. Lucky play Zenki manga.png|Afterwards, Lucky expresses that he didn't mean to anger Zenki by jumping him in an affectionate manner, throwing him to the ground and licking his face. Zenki and Chiaki take Lucky for a walk Chiaki Zenki walk Lucky manga.png|Shortly after Lucky played with Zenki, Chiaki can be seen taking Lucky for a walk. The kind and caring dog carries Chibi Zenki along with him. Lucky carry Zenki manga.png|Chibi Zenki is so relaxed, he wonders if anything is going to happen at all, but... Lucky manga.png|...Lucky soon notices something fishy. Lucky protect Zenki manga.png|An unseen foe shoots down a little pup and then tries to shoot Zenki, but Lucky manages to defend him. Unfortunately it results in the poor old dog being shot down for the first time. Zenki immediately decides that he has to take action and charges at the enemy! Zenki hurt manga.png|The enemy, which is a man, possessed by a Hyouinomi, is very skilled though. He shots Zenki in the shoulder and his tight, the latter which makes Zenki unable to move properly anymore! Lucky save Zenki manga.png|When the enemy goes for the kill, Chiaki tells Zenki to get out of the way in sheer desperation. But Lucky is nowhere to be seen! Lucky's heroic sacrifice Zenki Chiaki Lucky manga.png|The old dog seemingly appears out of nowhere! He has noticed, that Zenki is in danger and leaps into action! He can't let a family member get hurt! After all he sees Zenki as a pup that needs his protection! Lucky's sacrifice part 1 manga.png|He protects Chibi Zenki from two more arrows fired by the possessed man, which leads to Lucky being shot down a second time... Lucky's sacrifice part 2 manga.png|His wounds are severe, but Lucky only cares about Zenki's safety, even licking Zenki's wound and looking at him with great care in his eyes. Then Lucky succumbs to his mortal injuries. Zenki mourns Lucky's death manga.png|At first Zenki sits beside him with a bleak expresssion, mourning Lucky's death, but then he cries out in fury, vowing to avenge Lucky! Chibi Zenki glare manga.png|In his wrath, Chibi Zenki glares at the man, that has now become a Hyouijuu entirely and punches the beast across the place. As Zenki throws the punch, his anger breaks his seals, transforming his fist into the one of Great Demon God Zenki. Ultimate Demon God Zenki glare manga.png|The next scene shows Zenki in his fully transformed state. He so boiling with anger, he gives the enemy the death glare and annihilates him with another, even more powerful punch! Chiaki Chibi Zenki mourn Lucky manga.png|After avenging Lucky, Zenki turns back into a Chibi. He just stands there, staring into the distance and exclaiming that he will keep on going to face and take down the evils of this world. Chibi Zenki encourage Chiaki manga.png|Then he turns to Chiaki and tells her that he needs her and that she can't just give up like that. Chiaki had lost her will to fight because the Bracelet of Protection is broken. Heroic Zenki Lucky in the sky manga.png|At the end of this chapter, Zenki can be seen taking a heroic stance, facing what's ahead of him. Lucky has become a star in the sky, watching over the heroes and praying for their safety. Category:Male Category:Dogs and Wolves Category:Good Category:English